


Practical

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Innuendo, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin's armour occasionally leaves her feeling sore. Fortunately, Rhajat knows just how to make her feel better.</p><p>For Day 1 (Armour) of Fire Emblem Femslash Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical

Rhajat was the first one to open the door. The battle hadn’t been an easy one, but she was no worse for wear. Her hair and clothes were dirty, and she had a cut on her arm from where an enemy’s arrow has just narrowly missed, but it was nothing a hot bath and a visit to Sakura couldn’t fix. She probably even had the right herbs to make a poultice herself.

It was Corrin that worried her, though. She lagged behind her, her gait somewhat awkward. Still, Corrin refused any sort of help from Rhajat, insisting she didn’t want to burden her. It wasn’t the first time she had seen Corrin like this, but it filled her with worry all the same. What if she had been hurt? What if all the battles they had fought were starting to wear on her body?

Much to her relief, Corrin wasn’t too far behind her, wincing as she sat down on the bed.

Rhajat turned to face her. “Are you going to let me see what’s wrong with you?”

“It’s nothing I’m not used to, Rhajat,” said Corrin, forcing a smile. “I’ll be okay. I’m more worried about that wound on your arm.”

Rhajat shrugged. “It’s a scratch. I’ve hurt myself worse in my experiments with faceless. You and I both know I’m not going to be okay until I know you are.”

“Rhaj,” Corrin began, but Rhajat shot her a look that clearly indicated she had no intent of compromising. “Okay, you can look, but my legs are just a bit sore. That’s all.”

Rhajat said nothing, but made her way over to the bed, sitting beside Corrin and fiddling the buckles on her leg armor. She caught a glimpse of Corrin’s exposed thighs, which was always a treat, but along the edge of the metal, she had noticed some redness. Removing the armor plates, she shook her head. Her skin was red, irritated, and even cracked. Hurriedly, she removed the rest of Corrin’s leg armor, noticing her other thigh was in no better shape. Muttering to herself, she planted a kiss on the sore spots. “You said you were all right.”

“I am! It’s not the first time it happened.”

Rhajat looked up at her, the concern in her face palpable. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you, love,” Corrin smiled meekly, running a hand through Rhajat’s hair. “I didn’t think it was anything important.”

“Anything involving you is important. If I’m going to look after you, I need to know these things. I need to know everything,” said Rhajat, a hint of impatience creeping into her voice. “Now, lay here, I’m going to get something.”

“As you wish,” said Corrin, laying back on the bed. Rhajat made her way over to the cabinet, picking out a bottle of ointment she used whenever her magical experiments got a bit out of control and she ended up with burns or scrapes. Sitting back down beside Corrin, Rhajat motioned for her wife to put her legs on her lap. “Up.”

Corrin complied, wincing a bit as the ointment was first applied, but eventually relaxing as Rhajat rubbed and massaged her thighs. Rhajat smirked. She loved to see Corrin with her head tilted back and a peaceful expression on her face. It always made it so much better to jolt her out of it with a well-placed bite. Rhajat decided to play nice, though. For now, she just wanted her beloved to feel better.

So, she decided to ask a question to that end. “Why do you wear armor like that?”

Corrin opened her eyes and sat up, propping herself up on her hands. “My armor? What do you mean?”

“There are gaps exposing your thighs, and your skin keeps rubbing against the metal edges. That’s why this happened,” Rhajat explained, gesturing to the irritated skin. “So, why?”

Corrin gave her a blank look, as if she hadn’t actually considered it. “I’ve just always worn armor like this. When we were old enough to start training, my brothers and sisters and I all got our own armor to wear an-“

“Corrin,” Rhajat interrupted. “Who specifically gave you your armor?”

“We all had our armor made by the royal blacksmith. Though Camilla was there to help with the designing of everything.”

Rhajat cackled. “Well, that explains a lot.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve seen your sister, right? Nice woman, but not the most practical dresser.”

Corrin blinked. “I suppose you might have a point. But then again,” Corrin looked Rhajat up and down, “You have a fair bit on display on yourself.”

Rhajat snorted. “Since when has that been an issue for you?”

“It’s not that, believe me,” said Corrin, gently brushing her fingers over Rhajat’s tummy, “but isn’t that impractical too?”

Rhajat squirmed a bit. “Hardly. I’ve got no metal scraping against my skin, and a lot of heavy armor would just slow me down.” She paused to think for a moment. “I suppose it’s not the most pleasant when it’s cold out. Even if it gives me an excuse to have you warm me up,” Rhajat said with a grin, leaning in closer to Corrin.

Corrin draped an arm over her shoulder, and kissed her forehead. Rhajat smiled into Corrin’s skin and breathed in. Even after a heated battle, she still found Corrin’s scent to be soothing. “Perhaps we should get you some sort of warmer robes for the colder days, though, love,” said Corrin. “Not that I have a problem warming you up.”

Rhajat nodded. “And perhaps I can lend you some of my pants to wear under your armor.”

Corrin giggled. “I don’t think that would work. We’re not quite the same size.”

“I’m not that much shorter than you are.”

“I’m not sure,” said Corrin, standing up from the bed. “Can you even kiss me without standing on your toes?”

Rhajat grumbled. She knew Corrin was just trying to tease her, but she never could turn down an opportunity to show affection to her beloved. Standing up, she attempted to kiss Corrin, but her lips always landed on her neck or her chin, much to Corrin’s amusement. Finally, she gave in, standing on her toes to plant a kiss on her lips. “Point proven.”

Corrin grinned and held her close. She felt amazing. “It’s only fair I get to be right sometimes.”

For a few moments, Rhajat just stood there in Corrin’s arms, clinging tightly to her waist. After a while though, she found her fingers creeping lower, back down Corrin’s exposed legs. Rhajat felt her wife inhale sharply. Giggling, Rhajat looked up at her. “So, has the ointment started working?”

Corrin nodded. “It has.”

Rhajat grinned wickedly, fingers creeping to the buckles of Corrin’s breastplate. “Well then, how about the both of us change into something a bit more practical?”

Corrin smiles, and slowly began to work her fingers under the hem of Rhajat’s top. “You’ve read my mind, love.”


End file.
